Le début du commencement
by titi-grominet
Summary: Gaara vis avec sa soeur et son frère Rien de bien palpitant ne ce passe dans sa vie jusqu'alors où il rencontre une personne. Que faire quand cette personne vous cherche des noises?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Nouvelle vie

C'est un jour d'été que je l'ai rencontré. Alors que je déblayais les cartons de ma chambre , je l'ai vu, là, par la fenêtre; il traversait la rue. Je m'en contrefichais au début, je le trouvais juste aussi froid que moi. Sur son visage aucune expression particulière, juste cet air hautain qui vous donne envie de lui abîmé son joli minois.

J'ai finalement détourné le visage de la fenêtre; après tout j'avais des cartons à défaire ainsi qu'une chambre à monter. Deux heures passèrent avant que ma sœur me sorte de mon emménagement arrivant à l'encadrement de la porte l'air blazé.

\- Gaara ton frère aimerai te voir une minute dans le salon et moi aussi

\- Mmh

La voyant s'en aller tranquillement, je range un paquet que j'avais dans les mains puis la rejoins en bas dans le salon où ils étaient déjà tout deux installé sur le canapé me regardant attentivement.

Je m'assois attendant la sentence et c'est mon frère qui prend la parole.

\- Hum Gaara nous t'avons trouver une école … Bien sur elle n'est pas privée comme tu le souhaitais. Nous en sommes désolé mais ils ont refusé ta candidature. Tu seras donc obliger de te coltiner l'école public.

J'avais le cœur serré à cette annonce. Les écoles publics ne m'ont jamais réussi. Ma sœur me sort tout de suite de mes pensées.

\- Mais l'avantage c'est que c'est à côté de chez nous tandis que pour l'école privée il faut deux heures pour y aller. Tu as déjà assez de cernes comme ça pour qu'on en rajoute, tu n'as pas besoin de te levé tôt.

\- Mh ...

J'étais tout de même déçu il ne me restait plus qu'a prié un miracle pour que mon année scolaire ce passe bien..

\- C'est bon Gaara tu peux disposé et n'oublie pas de te reposer je te trouve pâle.

\- Témari tu sais très bien qu'il est toujours pâle.

Je remonte dans ma chambre péniblement continuer mes cartons. Déjà que je n'étais pas gaie, cette annonce à la don de me refroidir encore plus si ce n'est possible.

Demain je vais avec Témari acheter mes fournitures scolaire ainsi que mes uniformes. Demain sera une longue journée...

 **Samedi onze heure du matin  
**

Je me lève, m'étirant tout du long avant de bailler tel un ours de mauvais poil, je descend de mon lit repérant les meubles et les quelques endroits de la pièce. C'est vrai que je ne suis plus dans mon ancienne chambre, c'est mon nouveau chez moi ici maintenant. J'ai intérêt à m'y faire.

Je descends les escaliers toujours peu sûr de moi, tout est nouveau à vrai dire.

\- Gaara!

Je me dirige vers le salon à l'entente de la voix de ma sœur.

\- Gaara on s'en va dans une heure dépêche toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner et de t'habiller.

Une heure plus tard j'étais prêt.

En sortant de chez moi, marchant vers la voiture, je repère un square tranquille et bizarrement il me rappel mon jardin secret de quand j'étais plus jeune... Il n'y avait personne ce qui étrangement me fais sourire.

En montant dans la voiture je n'imaginais pas à quel point ma sœur pouvait être vulgaire au volant, même une pauvre et insignifiante petite mouche ayant eu le malheur de venir s'écraser lamentablement sur le par-brise avait eu droit à sont lot d'insulte pour sa vie future après la mort s'en était presque pathétique (inquiétant)

Arrivé au super marché les choses n'ont fait que ce compliqué tant et si bien que pour trouver une place de parking une trentaine de minute de recherche à suffit, rien que ça.

La liste de fournitures était longue le nombre de personne faisant la queue aux caisses également.

Moi et Témari nous sommes mis tout de suite d'accord pour faire le plus vite possible. C'est pour ça que le cadi se remplissait à vue d'œil et que nous étions déjà entrain de faire la queue dans l'immense file qui s'étendait devant nous. Sans déconner, j'arrivais même à m'impatienter moi qui restait d'habitude de marbre.

Témari à du lire dans mes pensées puisqu'elles se plaint à son tour enfin grogne surtout.

\- Et alors on va pas dormir ici non plus!

\- Témari... Calme toi.

Mais regarde l'autre conne là, dix ans pour passer un article de taille minime!

L'autre conne qui n'était rien d'autre que la caissière nous regarda d'un regard noir et pris encore plus de temps à passer les articles, ce qui ne plût pas à la plus part des personnes présente dans la file d'attente.

Une aura noir commençait étrangement à nous titiller Témari et moi. Sur ce coup la bravo non seulement la caissière prend encore plus de temps mais en plus l'atmosphère semble encore plus tendue qu'avant.

Finalement c'est une heure plus tard que nous sortons du magasin, exténué et irrité à souhait.

On rejoint la voiture, pleins de paquet à la main.

\- Humpf! Maintenant que tu as vu ce que je vis au maximum tout les jours , toi et ton frère arrêterez peut-être de manger comme des singes!

Ah la bonne blague ce n'est pas moi qui ai ouvert mon clapet..

Sur le chemin du retour, le paysage défilait et mon estomac criait famine.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on mange?

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil voyant son visage se déformer.

\- Vous les hommes c'est bien tout! Ce que vous avez à la bouche qu'est ce qu'on mange?

\- Et si je répond, de la merde? Ça change quelque chose?

-... Oui..

Évidemment cette conversation ne mènera à rien, je décidais donc de calmer le jeu en me taisant

Arrivé à la maison elle semblait déjà bien plus calme.

\- Hey! Des voisins viennent nous rendre visite ce soir. Ce qui est très aimable! S'exclame- t-elle

\- Ben voyons.. Dis-je blazé

Je l'aidais quelque peu à ranger les courses dans la cuisine avant que mon frère de ne débarque tout sourire dans la cuisine .

\- Cool vous avez fais les courses, voyons voir ce que je peux grignoter…

Témari regardais mon frère d'un œil mauvais, grommelant que pour faire les courses il n'y avait personne mais que pour dévaliser tout ce qu'il y avait dans les placard la y avait du monde.

Je ne me soucis guère de ce qu'elle dit même si c'est aussi mon intention et me dirige vers ma chambre avec les sacs rempli de fournitures scolaire.

Je dépose les sacs sur mon bureau et tombe sur mon lit soupirant.

C'est après-demain la rentrée quand j'y pense on s'y est pris vraiment au dernier moment pour les fournitures. Alors que j'étais entrain de penser à ses mystérieux voisins qui viendront nous rendre visite ma sœur me sort de mes songes en m'indiquant qu'elle allait chercher mon uniforme pour demain ce qui ne me réjouis pas plus que ça. Je lui répond par ok et elle s'en va .

En attendant j'avais bien envie d'écouter de la musique donc je mis mon casque sur les oreilles et écoutais non sans avoir mis le son à fond...

Il était dix neuf heures lorsque je sortis enfin de ma chambre ma sœur était déjà renter et elle regardais à la télé une série complètement naze qui s'appelait Amour Gloire et Beauté.

J'allais me diriger vers la cuisine quand la sonnerie de la porte retenti, je me dirigea pour l'ouvrir et vis trois personnes ce tenant devant moi entrain de me dévisager. Je les dévisageais à mon tour avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Oui bonjour c'est pour?

L'homme plus vieux, je dirais d'une cinquantaine d'année me répondit avec un petit sourire

\- Bonjour, je me présente je suis Fugaku Uchiwa voici ma femme Mikoto Uchiwa et mon fils, Itachi nous sommes vos voisins enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Je les détaillais du regard comme si ils étaient louche avant de céder.

\- Moi c'est Gaara , Gaara no Sabaku, ravi de vous rencontrer, entrez.

Je leur fis signe d'entrer leur avisant d'enlever leurs chaussures avant de rentrer; et je leur présenta à ma famille.

Ma sœur qui était aspiré par son feuilleton sursauta légèrement lorsque je me mis à la présenter

-Voici ma sœur Témari

Elle se leva prestement et sourit maladroitement.

\- Heu... Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je vous en pris installez vous. Dis- t-elle en désignant le canapé.

Ils prirent place dans le canapé et ma sœur appela mon frère Kankuro d'une voix forte ce qui fis sursauté nos invités

\- Kankuro! Déscend vite il y a les voisins qui sont arrivés!

Je la regardais exaspéré et vint m'asseoir à mon tour dans le canapé en face des invités.

Kankuro était descendu aussi vite qu'il à pu c'est à dire lentement et il salua avant de ce présenter à son tour.

\- Bon jour, Je m'appelle Kankuro, je suis le grand frère de Gaara et le petit frère de Témari. Enchanté.

Finalement tout le monde était installé, ma sœur était parti chercher quelques apéritifs et boissons, la discussion allait bon train. Jusqu'à ce que les regards ce tourne vers moi.

\- Alors Gaara, c'est sa? Tu vas dans quel école dis moi?

Je regardais un instant l'homme plus âgé qui s'était présenté comme étant Fugaku Uchiwa,

avant de répondre que j'allais dans le lycée public de Konoha. Son visage s'embla s'éclairer tandis qu'il me répondis.

\- C'est merveilleux, Tu vas donc dans le même lycée que mon fils cadet Sasuke.

Je fis semblant de m'intéresser alors que ma sœur s'extasiait en disant que c'était super.

\- Ce sera peut-être ton premier ami, hein Gaara? Dit-elle.

Sûrement pas était ce que j'avais envie de répondre mais je me contenta d' acquiescé en faisant oui de la tête.

Ils sont resté près d'une heure à parler comme ça avant que la femme de Fugaku annonce.

\- Ce serait vraiment un plaisir de vous recevoir un jour chez nous. Nous serions ravis de vous présenter à Sasuke.

J'avais envie de soupirer mais je me reteint car je sens bien qu'Itachi Uchiwa me détaille du regard il à même un petit sourire en coin l'air de dire je t'ai cerner.

Ça m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose donc pendant près de trente minute tout ce que je faisait c'était de lui lancer des regards noir mais ça avait juste l'air de l'amuser encore plus, ce que ça pouvait être chiant.

Finalement, Fugaku Uchiwa et ça petite famille prirent congé il était vingt et une heure. Nous les saluâmes au pas de la porte et décidâmes d'aller manger avant de se coucher.

 _ **Lundi sept heure du matin.**_

C'était le jour de la rentrée. Je me préparais en vitesse enfilant mon uniforme scolaire réglementaire et descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre ma sœur qui s'affairait dans la cuisine à préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Alors Gaara, c'est le grand jour?

Je la regardais d'un air morne soupirant. Oui c'était le grand jour. Le jour ou tout allait ce passé ou rien.

Si tu as faim mange bien, il faut que tu prennes des forces pour tenir pour cette journée.

Je mangeais l'air de rien, alors qu'au fond de moi cette rentrée me tiraillait. Allai-je pouvoir m'intégrer? Me faire des amis? Les gens allai-t-il parler sur moi comme à mon ancienne école ou bien me laisser tranquille? Allai-je avoir des ennemis? Autant de question qui se bousculait dans ma tête. Ça m'agaçait déjà, au final le meilleur que je puisse faire c'est garder cette neutralité et cette indifférence qui me caractérisait si bien.

Témari me prépara un bento que j'en fourrai dans mon sac d'école. Après ça je lui dis rapidement au revoir d'un salut de la main et parti n' attendant pas Kankuro qui aurait pu me souhaité une bonne journée.

Je marche sur le chemin de l'école l'air détaché et attend patiemment que les grilles soit ouverte pour y entré. Je prend le temps de détaillé le bâtiment en pierre jaune et les élèves qui s' agglutinaient devant la grille. Beaucoup sont heureux de reprendre les cours affichant un sourire à leur camarades. D'autre plus en retrait semble moins ravis ou juste dans l'indifférence de ce retrouver devant cette grille et ce bâtiment, dans tout ça je me faisais patient et attendais la fin des quelques minutes qui affecteront l'ouverture de l'établissement.

Une minute plus tard les grilles s'ouvrent semblant attiré la foule qui se mue vers l'école. Beaucoup de bruit s'élève et je marque mes pas sur les élèves qui semble ce déplacé vers une estrade situé dans la cour qui soit disant passant est plutôt grande.

Je m'approche moi aussi, mes pas m'emmenant à l'endroit qui semble attendre que tout les élèves ce soit stoppé devant l'estrade.

Quelques chuchotements s'élèvent plus ou moins évident.

Des questions tels que qu'est ce qui ce passe ou qu'est ce qu'on attend fuse de toute part.

Et c'est ce moment que choisi une femme blonde à la poitrine opulente pour se présenter. J'écoute attentivement.

Bonjour! Je suis Tsunade Senju votre nouveau proviseur. J'ai affaire ici à des étudiants qui vont étudier dans cette école qui ce nomme Konoha school. Je suis ici pour vous mettre en avertissement ici ce n'est pas une école pour délinquant et je n'accepterai pas non plus les élèves fantôme vous avez intérêts à suivre les cours et montrer du respect à vos professeur! Il à été placé des affiches devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Celle-ci contiennent votre classe et le numéro de la salle dans lequel vous aurez cours! Je vous pries de vous y rendre dans le silence. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire à tous!

Et elle quitte l'estrade sur laquelle elle était placer pour ce diriger d'un pas ferme vers son bureau.

Au moins ça aura le mérite d'être clair, me dis-je.

Certains élèves commençaient déjà à bouger pour regarder dans quel classe ils étaient je fis donc de même, me faisant bousculer au passage par quelques imbéciles excité de savoir dans quel classe ils seraient.

Je regardais les fiches attentivement avant de trouver mon nom. Apparemment je suis dans la classe 3-B salle 215. Je m'y rend sans trop de difficulté appréciant d'être le premier à me retrouver dans la classe. Je mets mes écouteurs dans les oreilles attendant que les autres élèves ce décide à rappliquer.

Le temps ne fût pas long les premiers élèves arrivèrent. Je les scrutent du regard les détaillant. Il y avait une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux vert qui parlait à une blonde décoloré aux yeux bleu délavé elles étaient particulièrement bruyante à elles deux. Puis vint d'autres élèves, ils s'installèrent de part et d'autres. Moi j'étais au fond de la salle personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué ce qui était tant mieux. Un garçon aux chevaux blond et aux yeux bleu pétillant avait fais son entré, il souriait à la fille aux cheveux rose qui avait l'air aussi enjoué que moi d'être ici de le voir, il ne cessait de lui balancer des Sakura-chan je suis trop heureux qu'on soit dans la même classe et autres connerie du genre.

Quand soudain toute la classe ce tût accueillant le professeur principale qui venait d'arriver.

Il était brun les cheveux attaché en une haute queue de cheval et une énorme cicatrice barrait son nez.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Iruka Umino, je serais votre professeur principale durant cette année scolaire. Je vois que vous, vous êtes attribués vous même vos places; elle seront donc permanentes. Bien je vais faire entrer un élève, je vous prierai de l'écouter dans le calme. Tu peux entrer.

Tout le monde attendait que ce soit disant élève montre le bout de son nez, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

Il entra dans la classe et plusieurs filles se mirent à glousser et jacasser bêtement.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, j'espère que l'on passera une bonne année ensemble.

Le prof lui désigna une place où s'asseoir. Évidemment c'était à côté de moi . Pendant qu'il avançait pour s'asseoir sa tête me disait quelque chose. Son air hautain et supérieur genre complètement déplacé me rappelait quelqu'un que j'aurais déjà vu, mais mon intérêt ce perdit assez vite quand en s'asseyant il me dit:

\- Je ne suis pas là pour me faire des potes donc évite de m'adresser la parole et tout ce passera bien.

Je le regardais froidement avant de répondre d'un ton sec

\- Tu ne m'intéresse pas.

Il sourit d' un air méprisant et sortit ses affaires avant de ce concentré sur son cours.

Mais quel con me dis-je intérieurement.

Le cours ce déroula dans le calme, le sale con comme j'aime à l'appelé maintenant ne parle pas du tout ce qui me va très bien.

Et en fin de compte la journée passe assez vite donc je commence à ranger mes affaires quand la sonnerie retentit et que le cours ce termine.

Je sors du lycée et prend le chemin de ma maison. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que le sale con prenait la même direction que moi, il marchait juste devant moi, quand soudain il se retourne et me lance un regard noir. Je ne soutient pas son regard et continue de marcher le dépassant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps avec un merdeux pareil. Je l'entend reprendre son chemin derrière moi. Je tourne à un carrefour et continue de marcher jusqu'à ce que j'entrevois enfin ma maison. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que l'autre abruti prenais le même chemin que moi. Je rentre chez moi sans encombre et vais directement me changer dans ma chambre pour aller dans le square que j'avais repérer non loin de chez moi. Je mets un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon de même couleur, prend un bouquin enfile mes chaussures et vais dans le square où après une quinzaine de minute je repère un arbre pas loin d'un petit lac.

Je comptais m'y asseoir quand je vois Sasuke ce putain de sale con comme j'aime à l'appeler. Il remarque ma présence et fronce les sourcils.

S'il pouvait me lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux, il le ferait.

Je comptais m'éloigner chercher un autre endroit où me caler mais ce sale con m'a dit:

\- Je rêve, tu me suis où quoi? Tu veux que je t'éclate la figure c'est sa?

Je fronce les sourcils à mon tour avant de lui parler

\- Va te faire foutre, je ne te suivais pas, j'ai pas que ça à faire de suivre un demeuré prétentieux comme toi, tu peux toujours mourir du con.

Et là il ce jete sur moi d'un bond et me met son poing dans la figure. Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-la. Je me lève me tenant l'endroit où il m'avait frapper et mon sang ne fais qu'un tour; je m'élance sur lui.

\- Enfoiré !

Je lui balance un coup de poing dans les côtes avant qu'on ne commence à s' agripper et à rouler dans l'herbe ce donnant des coups mutuellement.

C'est pas vrai ça! C'est seulement le premier jour et je suis déjà entrain de me battre comme un chiffonnier avec mon voisin de table qui plus est. L'année va être longue. Je lui donne un dernier coup avant de me relever essoufflé. Il était dans un sale état et moi aussi . Je saignais du nez et de la lèvre. On ce foudroie du regard près à recommencer mais je me détourne le premier de ce sale taré. Bien sur comme un demeuré j'ai oublier de prendre mon bouquin.

Je rentre chez moi plus qu'enragé et vais dans la salle de bain nettoyer mon visage qui était dans un sale état.

Demain si il me cherche des poux je lui éclate la tête, pensais-je complètement furieux.

Juste pour prévenir, je décida de manger avant que ma sœur et mon frère ne rentre et me coucher super tôt du coup.

 ** _Mardi six heure du matin  
_**

Le réveil sonne, j'ai super mal à la figure, j'ai un énorme œil au beurre noir et j'ai plein d' hématomes sur le corps, c'est donc avec le corps endolori que je me lève, je fais une grimace et me dirige vers la salle de bain prendre une douche. J'en ressort une serviette autour de la taille et vais mettre mon uniforme avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner étrangement mon frère n'était pas là. Tant mieux, je pris un rapide petit déjeuner avant que ma sœur n'arrive. Si elle me voyait dans cet état son sang ne ferait qu'un tour et elle finirait de m'achever. Je pris mes affaires et me dirigea vers la porte chausser mes chaussures. Quand j'entendis ma sœur m'appeler, je fis le plus vite possible et sortit de la maison presque en courant.

J'étais pas très enclin à aller en cours avec ce qu'il c'était passer avec l'autre enfoiré mais il fallait bien que j'assure ma présence. C'est donc dépité que je me dirigeait vers l'entrée du lycée, n'étant pas du tout pressé d'aller en cours. J'arrive devant l'entrée de la salle où je devais me rendre et me stoppe en voyant que ce connard était déjà là, l'air de s'impatienter.

Il me voit et me regarde intensément. J'avais de nouveau envie de lui sauter à la gorge mais je me retint. Je me dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers ma place ne lui adressant pas la moindre attention.

Je sors mes affaires et sens son regard sur moi. Je le regarde à mon tour et constate que lui aussi à u œil au beurre noir et quelques traces de griffures sur le visage.

\- T'as oublier ça..

Il me lance mon livre sur la table je le prend sans dire un mot.

T'es plutôt coriace, grâce à toi je me suis fais engueuler en rentrant chez moi.

Je le regardais n'affichant pas la moindre émotion avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est toi qui m'a frapper en premier, tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi même, maintenant si tu le veux bien cesse de m'importuner, je n'ai aucune envie de sympathisé avec quelqu'un comme toi.

Il me lance un regard noir avant de lui même sortir ses affaires et d'attendre que la classe ne se remplisse. Tout le monde nous regardais étrangement chuchotant des choses tel que «regardé, on dirait qu'ils se sont battus tout les deux»

Je n'en ai cure tout ce que je veux c'est oublié, oublié tout ces regards sur moi et surtout oublié ce Sasuke qui semble lui aussi s'enfiché royalement du regard des autres sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Journées éprouvantes

 **Mercredi huit heure du matin**

Le cours avait commencé par l'absence du professeur Kakashi Sensei, prof d'anglais.

La Conseillère d'éducation pédagogique, Shizune , nous avaient demandé de rester bien tranquillement dans la salle en attendant l'arrivé du professeur. Bien entendu certains élèves ne ce sont pas gêner pour profiter de cette récréation improvisé pour faire les pitres.

Du coup je vois l'ensemble de la classe chahuté et élevé la voix dans un mouvement sonore excessif.

Les discussions vont bon train jusqu'à ce que j'intercepte bien malgré moi une discussion dont j'aurais bien voulu me passer.

-Ahah! Naruto tu sais pourquoi Kakashi-sensei est en retard ce matin? ...

-Bah non. Répond naïvement le blond.

-Ah ouais?... Il doit être entrain de enfin tu vois quoi?

-Non je vois pas! Dis stupidement Naruto

-Bah tu sais le bouquin qu'il à tout le temps dans les mains? Qu'est ce que tu crois que c'est?

-Bah de la littérature..

-Ahahah! Et tu sais pourquoi les filles ne portent pas de mini jupes en hiver?

Naruto rougis violemment avant de répondre que non il ne savait pas.

-Bah pour ne pas avoir les lèvres qui gercent. Tu me suis?

Naruto regardais Kiba hébété l'air de dire mais il est malade ou quoi alors que certains garçons dans la classe se mirent à ricaner.

J'entendis Sasuke à côté de moi avoir un rire dédaigneux pendant que les filles s'offusquaient en silence.

Je soupirais lassement c'est vraiment pas avec ce genre de débilité profonde que le niveau intellectuel allait s'élever.

Sur ce fait, le professeur se pointa et le cours puis commencer.

La pause déjeuner arriva assez rapidement, certain dégustait leur repas dans la classe parlant de tout et de rien alors que d'autre étant parti ce restaurer dans le self revenait déjà s'installer à leur table attendant l'heure du cours suivant.

Rien de particulier à par que j'avais le sentiment que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ce calme.

Et c'est bien ce que je pensais. Quand un élève de la classe appelé Sai commença à parler d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-Au faite pourquoi vous, vous êtres battu tout les deux? Vous ressemblez à rien maintenant.

Je ne dis rien mais ce qui se retranscrivait sur mon visage en disait long sur ce que je pensais fasse à cette phrase.

Sai avec son sourire hypocrite calqué sur le visage attendait toujours une réponse. C'est Sasuke qui prit la parole en premier.

-J'avais pas envie de me faire sucer donc j'ai du mettre les points sur les I.

Tout le monde regardais vers nous de façon à en savoir plus. Moi aussi d'ailleurs même si je ne laissais rien paraître.

-Comment ça sucer? Dis Sai affichant un sourire étrange.

\- Oui me faire ravagé la bite, me faire gober le sexe, recevoir une fellation, il sourit narquoisement, car figure toi que ce PD roux m'a demander la faveur d'avoir mon sexe dans sa cavité buccal. Il fallait bien que je le remette à sa place.

Je regardais Sasuke les yeux rond venant de comprendre. Ce salopard venait de dire devant toute le monde que j'étais gay. Je regardais les autres me fixé comme si j'étais une bête chuchotant des choses tel que « Aah, répugnant» ou autre phrase du genre. Bien malgré moi je restait calme et répondit d'un ton calme à Sasuke.

-Arrête toi Sasuke.. Alors que t'étais sur un site de rencontre pourri et que t'arrivait même pas à pécho parce que tu sortais des phrases dégueulasse aux filles, t'es venu me voir. On sait tout les deux que c'est toi qui m'a avalé pendant tout ce temps. Ne l'oubli pas. N'oublie jamais que je t'ai tout appris.

Il me regarda ahuri puis remis sur lui un visage impassible.

Sai semblait dubitatif tandis que les autres continuaient de chuchoter ou de ricaner face à ce que je venait de dire. D'ailleurs le prof arriva après cela.

Tous se remirent en place et suivirent le cours. Quant à moi je me mis à suivre le cours écoutant le professeur. Tandis que je me mis à écrire j'entendis Sasuke Chuchoter:

-Sorti des cours, t'est un homme mort, je te pète la tronche. Je te conseille pas de te défilé. Ça va saigner.

Moi aussi je lui répond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je saurai te remettre à ta place, tu vas filé droit.

Il tiqua et c'est sur les nerfs que je le vis se mettre à écouter le cours.

Non mais franchement! Déjà que le gars est pas foutu de me laisser tranquille il faudrait en plus que je joue la parfaite victime? Pas pour moi. Je vais lui faire voir pourquoi ça ce passait toujours mal dans mes anciens bahuts. Si c'est la bête noire qu'il cherche il va la trouvée, je vais lui donner un avant goût de mes talents, rien que pour lui et parce qu'il cherche sûrement à mourir jeune je vais exaucé ses prières. Foi de Sabaku.

Le cours se passa sans accident majeur. Le seul vrai problème c'est que je devais régler son compte à Sasuke à la fin du cours et ce devant tout le monde. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour cette publicité. Comme si j'avais envie que tout le monde nous vois et comme si j'avais envie que tout le monde parle de moi au lycée mais pas le choix. Si je le laissais croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je ne ferais rien face à ses provocations, il m'emmerderai toute l'année et ça ce n'était pas possible. J'attendis donc avec une lassitude non dissimulé que la journée se termine. Tout le monde pensait que j'avais cloué le bec au brun taciturne donc personne ne se doutait qu'une bagarre allait s'entamer à la fin de la journée.

La sonnerie retentit; sorti des cours. Je sortais d'un pas énervé vers la sorti du lycée et Sasuke me suivait calmement derrière du moins j'en déduisais.

Arrivé dehors je me stoppais me retournant et attendant qu'il arrive. Pendant que les autre s'évertuait à sortir de la cours du lycée pour rejoindre la sorti je vis Sasuke se détaché de la foule et arrivé à ma hauteur. Je le fusillais du regard, lui me regardais d'un son air hautain semblant attendre quelque chose.

Ah oui, il attendait que tout le monde soit sorti pour assuré le spectacle un vrai con ce pauvre type.

On ce regardait en chien de faïence avant qu'il ne parle :

\- Je vais te faire manger tes couilles, rouquin de mes deux. Dis-t-il d'un regard noir.

-Décidemment t'as un problème avec le sexe mon pauvre et j'y peux pas grand chose si t'es frustré, lui dis-je complètement hors de moi.

Il ricanna.

-Je me fais beaucoup plus que tu ne pourras te faire en toute une vie. Tu peux toujours parler mais personne ne voudra de toi. Maintenant si tu veux bien je vais te mettre mon poing dans la face et me délecter de voir ta figure se déformer sous mes coups.

Ce gars est complètement malade. Il fais un complexe de supériorité et il crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ? Dans quel monde il vit ?

Je m'avance vers lui calmement , il ne bouge pas croyant que je m'approche pour lui parler mais je ne fais que lui décocher une jolie droite qui le fait presque se rétamer par terre. Il me regarde rageusement et se rétablit se jetant sur moi pour faire pleuvoir une pluie de coups. Tout le monde nous regarde choqué avant de crier des encouragement s'excitant autour de nous.

Je m'aperçois que Sasuke pratique un art martial puisqu'il me décoche un coup de pied sauté spectaculaire sur le coup je m'écroule et du sang coule de mon front. Mais moi aussi j'ai pratiqué un sport, de la boxe thaïlandaise. Donc je me rapproche de lui pour lui faire un croche patte qu'il n'a pas pu éviter, je m'assoie sur lui et lui balance des coup de poings en plein visage déversant ma rage j'avais vraiment envie de le tuer à ce moment là.

Ce gars était malade j'en avais la certitude quand je le vis sourire alors que je lui donnais un coup au visage malheureusement ou heureusement quinze minutes plus tard quelqu'un avait appeler la directrice et elle s'avançait vers nous accompagner d'un surveillant pour nous séparé.

Bien évidemment on a été convoqué dans son bureau pour parler de l'incident et elle nous à exclue du lycée pendant 2 jours nous disant de nous tenir tranquille à l'avenir et qu'elle convoquerait nos parents.

J'en avais marre. J'ai rien demandé. J'ai pas demandé qu'un type psychologiquement atteint s'acharne sur moi.

Je n'aurai peut-être pas du répondre à ses provocations après mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire . Ça me fais vraiment de belles jambes, quel pied !

En rentrant chez moi j'étais en colère et démoralisé je ne savais pas comment Témari et Kankuro allait le prendre. Sûrement mal. Mais le pire restait à venir.

J'étais dans ma chambre. Complètement ravagé par la haine si j'avais su en rentrant dans ce lycée qu' un type brun, arrogant et maléfique allait me taper dessus je serais bien rester chez moi à ne pas en douter.

Témari et Kankuro arrivèrent. Je me doutais que la directrice Tsunade avait du appelé ma sœur à son travail mais pas que ma dite sœur allait me tuer sur place.

\- GAARA !

Entendis-je de ma chambre. Ça commençait bien.

Je descend les escaliers pas du tout motivé et arrive à sa hauteur dans le salon.

Elle à les mains sur les hanches en signe de mécontentement et les sourcils froncé.

\- Témari, je peux tout t'expliquer.

\- Non, j'en ai marre ! ON A DU QUITTER NOTRE ANCIEN FOYER PARCEQUE DANS TON ANCIEN ETABLISSEMENT C' ETAIT LA MERDE ! TOUT LE MONDE TE PERSECUTAIT ! ET LA TU ME FAIS VOIR QUE TU RECOMMENCE LES MEMES CONNERIES ?!

\- C'est lui qui à commencer ! Ce type est malade ! Je lui ai rien fais et il me frappe !

\- Tu vas aller t'excuser Gaara, y a pas moyen ! Samedi on est invité chez nos voisins, tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau ! La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça je t'envoie en pension. Faut pas poussé non plus. Ras le bol fais-t -elle en passent son bras au dessus de sa tête.

Quelque part ça me faisait mal parce que ce n'était vraiment pas de ma faute et me faire jeter de la sorte ne me faisais pas plaisir au contraire ça me faisais mal au cœur mais encore une fois je n'ai rien laisser paraître me contentant de répondre :

\- Tant mieux ça vous feras des vacances hein ? Si le petit monstre s'en allait. Mais laisse moi te dire une chose tu n'as pas vécu le quart de ce que j'ai vécu et tu serais loin de te douter. Ce que j'ai à dire tu t'en fiche alors on va faire comme ça.. Je vais aller dans ma chambre et toi tu va aller te faire foutre quelque part où je n'aurais pas à poser mes yeux sur ton insensibilité et ton indifférence. Je la regardais durement avant de m'en aller dans ma chambre.

\- Gaara ! Tu sais bien que je t'aime !

Je l'entendais crier mais je m'en fichais, j'en avais marre qu'on me tienne toujours responsable de tout sur tout. Surtout de la folie d'un petit con. Sur ce je m'en allait me coucher parce que cette journée avait été éprouvante de bien des manières et que la pression sur mon cœur ne me permettais pas de garder de l'énergie.

 **Jeudi huit heure du matin**

J'ai mal partout, mes hanches, mes jambes, mon œil, mes bras, mon dos. Cette bagarre ne m'a pas laisser indemnes. J'ai bien dormi mais de la à dire que j'ai récupéré c'était faux.

En plus j'ai pas encore eu affaire à mon frère, je soupirais déjà. Ce Sasuke affecte ma vie bien plus qu'il n'y paraît. J'espère au moins que ses parents lui on bien mâcher la gueule, histoire que je sois pas le seul à m'être pris dessus.

Je sors de mon lit et me traîne vers la salle de bain. Rien qu'a voir mon reflet dans le miroir je sors une grimace, ça peut plus durer comme sa. Je vais avoir une discussion calme avec Sasuke et lui demander ce qu'il me reproche exactement. Pour l'heure je prend une douche et m'habille d'un jogging et d'un haut rouge et noir. Ma toilette fini je me dirige vers l'escalier et descend lentement les marches pour arriver dans la cuisine. Je vois ma sœur qui feuillette le journal quand elle m'entend arriver elle me regarde un instant puis retourne à sa lecture. En plus d'être en zone hostile quand je suis à l'école il faut aussi que chez moi il y est des tensions. C'est pas pour rien que je voulais aller en école privée.

Je déjeune tranquillement attendant que ma sœur dise un mot mais rien. Elle se contente de tenir le journal et te tremper quelque fois ses lèvres dans la boisson fumante qu'elle dépose de temps en à autre.

Je soupire. Merci Sasuke, vraiment.

Je nettoie ce que j'ai salit et sors de la cuisine. Je m'assoie sur la rampe et mets mes chaussures m'apprêtant à sortir. Ma sœur arrive derrière et me regarde enfiler mes pompes.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas? M'interroge t-elle d'un ton hautain.

Je me retourne et la regarde à mon tour. Tiens elle me parle, en voila une bonne après m'avoir ignorer elle me parle.

\- Je vais faire un footing au square j'ai besoin de me défouler un peu.

\- Oh je vois, alors bonne course.

Puis elle s'en va comme si de rien était. Elle m'en veut je le ressens au ton de sa voix à sa façon de me regarder. Je m'évertue à garder mon self-control et sors dehors respirer l'air frais. Ça fais du bien.

Je me dirige vers le square. J'aperçois l'entrée au loin et commence déjà à me mettre à courir à petite foulée. Oui le sport m'a toujours détendue dans les moment de stress de doute et même de déprime. Faire de la boxe thaïlandaise m'a permis de me canaliser et de toujours me surpasser en même temps j'avais un professeur complètement taré qui me faisait faire des exercices épouvantable. Gai sensei une perle en ce qui concerne le sport. Toujours motivé il pétait le feu et c'est ce que j'aimais chez lui. Au moins grâce à lui j'ai pu refaire le portrait de Sasuke. Thanks Gai sensei.

Je continue ma course faisant le tour du square et ressors finalement pour continuer en ville. Ça me fera une visite. Je cours cette fois à en perdre haleine dans des petites ruelles et fini ma course suant et essoufflé.

J'avais pas vu qu'il y' avait quelqu'un puisque je sursaute quand j'entends quelqu'un m'interpeller.

\- Hey toi!

\- Je regarde autour de moi, personne.

\- Hey j'te cause! Me dis une voix agressive.

Je me retourne et vois un gars qui porte un masque orange avec une seule fente où l'on peut distinguer un œil briller d'une lueur étrange.

\- Ouais voilà, tu m'vois maintenant.

J'avais envie de friser la crise cardiaque mais je me contente d'acquiescer.

\- Bon bah maintenant que tu m'as vu, tu vas me refiler tout ton fric et tes vêtements aussi au passage. Le jogging Addidas et le tee-shirt sont parfait pour moi.

Reprenant un rythme cardiaque plus calme je répond.

\- J'ai failli rire la, mais maintenant si tu veux bien.

Je fais mine de reprendre ma route mais j'entends,

\- Allez les gars ramenez-vous, on a un petit rigolo qui se croit malin on va lui apprendre.

Et la je vois une bande sortir de nulle part.

Ils sont en tout neuf dont une fille aux cheveux bleu un peu garçon manquer qui me regarde avec un air vicieux vissé sur le visage.

Non seulement j'aurais jamais du déménager mais je n'aurai en plus jamais du sortir de chez moi et jamais du venir au monde car maintenant que je vois ces voyous autour de moi entrain de m'encercler je sens bien que la boxe thaïlandaise n'y pourra rien. Je suis dans de beaux draps.

\- J'ai pas de fric dis-je d'un ton calme détonnant énormément avec mon cœur qui file à toute allure.

\- Ah ouais? Pourtant t'as un bas Addidas tu dois bien avoir de la thune non? Dis un voyou à face de requin.

J'avais envie et de rire nerveusement et de rire tout court mais je m'abstiens.

-Hé mec ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta pas de fric ! Dis-je

-Oh tu parles à qui là ? Face de carotte rappée!

\- Écoutez les gars on se connaît ni d'Adam ni d'Ève et j'ai pas de fric sur moi donc on va s'arrêter la, vous, vous allez me laisser partir et moi je vais gentiment rentrer chez moi, ok ?

\- Ah ouais? Chez toi? Et t''habite où?

\- Quelque part pourquoi?

Le groupe de sauvage avança un pas de plus vers moi. Tout à coup je me sentis comme un petit agneau pris au piège par des loups.

Un sifflement se fais entendre.

\- Hé bande de bite molle qu'est ce que vous faites? Cris un homme au loin.

Un de plus me dis-je. Comment j'ai fais pour en arriver la?

Je regarde l'individu avancer et soudain je semble le reconnaître. Non mais je rêve dis-je silencieusement.

Itachi Le fils des voisins Uchiwas est là. Et il à l'air d'être très familier avec ces personnes qui m'agresse.

Il se faufile au milieu de la bande et s'arrête net en me voyant.

-Oh..

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a 'tachi tu l'connais l'autre pissseux ? dis un mec aux cheveux long et blond et aux yeux bleus.

\- Ouais c'est mon voisin..

\- Tiens donc ton voisin.. Comme c'est mignon. Ricanna la face de requin.

\- Finalement le quelque part semble pas si loin hein les gars? Dis le mec au masque.

\- Laisser tomber, dis Itachi. Il a pas de fric c'est pas un gosse de riche il vit avec sa sœur et son frère.

\- Sa sœur? Elle est bonne au moins? Demande un gars au cheveux gris.

\- Ta gueule Hidan! Si il a pas de fric, qu'il nous donne son jogging alors! Fais un mec bizarre qui porte une espèce de cagoule sur lui.

\- Les gars soit on s'fait une sauterie au bar du coin, soit on perd notre temps avec ce lycéen fétiche, Alors? Demande Itachi l'air de rien.

J'hésitais entre soupirer de soulagement ou dire franchement et simplement va te faire foutre à ce Itachi qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un sale petit voyou. Moi Fétiche? Et puis quoi encore.

\- Ouais t'as raison Tachi, on s'casse!

\- J'ai toujours raison dis Itachi hautainement

\- T'as de la chance morveux la prochaine fois tu seras pas sauver..

\- Allez on bouge. Ils s'en allèrent non sans que Hidan crache à mes pieds et qu'Itachi me lance un regard lourd de sens. Je lui revaudrai ça c'est exactement ce que sont regard voulait dire.

Les voyants partir je souffle un coup et m'adosse au mur derrière moi.

J'ai eu chaud. Je décide de rentrer chez moi plus éxternuer par les émotions que je viens de subir que par ma course entamé un peu plus tôt.

Faisant le chemin inverse, je réfléchi à dans quel merdier j'ai failli être. si Itachi ne m'avais pas sauver j'aurais eu de grave soucis et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que même si Itachi m'a sauver je ne me sens pas du tout en sécurité en sachant que c'est mon voisin. Je suis vraiment mal luné.

Je rentre chez moi, mon frère m'interpelle mais je file dans ma chambre m'enfermer a clé. On parlera demain pour l'instant je suis fatigué et épuisé.

 **Vendredi onze heure du matin**

Réveillé et en plein songe sur ma vie je me dis simplement que c'est encore une journée de plus et toujours cette sensation que rien n'ira. Que la personne qui tire les fils de mon destin s'amuse à mes dépends.

J'étais dans ma chambre complètement amorphe, jusque qu'a ce que mon frère fasse son entrée restant à l'encadrement de la porte.

-Salut

-Salut, répondis-je le fixant de façon à savoir ce qui se tramait dans son esprit, sans succès.

-J'aimerai qu'on parle si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Je soupirai avant de lui dire de me rejoindre lui indiquant la bordure de mon lit. Il s'installa à l'aise, courba le dos et ce mis à fixer ces mains.

\- Écoute Gaara, je sais que ce n'est pas évident.. Mais j'aimerai que l'on parle de la mort de maman.

Je le regardais éberlué, parler de la mort de maman? C'est une blague? D'ailleurs je ne manque pas de lui en faire part.

-Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça? Tu te délecte de me voir souffrir? Ça t'amuse?

-Non! Répondit-il brusquement, mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose à ce propos.

Je le regardais interdit attendant une réponse de sa part. Une chose? Que cela pouvait-il être?

-Si maman est morte... C'est à cause d'une maladie.. Après l'accouchement.

Je restais coi face à cette révélation. Mais ça veux dire que..

-En effet, continue-t-il comme si il avait lu dans mon cerveau. Elle est morte d'une fièvre puerpérale. L'expulsion du placenta n'a pas été complète. Ce qui a causé une infection, les bactéries ont gagnés les organes abdominaux de maman et ça à causé une forte fièvre et en l'absence d'un traitement efficace cela à évolué en une infection mortelle. Elle n'a pas sur vécue à sa Gaara... En rien ce n'est de ta faute elle n'est pas morte à l'accouchement comme on te l'a fais croire. Comme père te l'a rudement reproché. Alors s'il te plais arrête de te faire du mal et fais toi des amis au lycée les gens ne t'en voudront pas tu sais tu n'es pas le monstre qu'on à essayer de te faire croire tu es juste Gaara, mon petit frère et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Alors s'il te plaît..

J'avais envie de le frapper de déverser ma rancœur, de m'accrocher à lui, de pleurer mais tout ce que je fis c'est fermer les yeux et respirer en inspirant et expirant attendant que tout ce mélange de sentiment s'efface de moi. Il me regarda faire mon petit manège attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part .

J'ouvrai les yeux plantant mon regard émeraude dans ses yeux brun. Le détaillant un instant. Il porte un sweet à capuche noir et un jeans bleu foncé, ses cheveux sont ébouriffé et je peux décelé une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Je lui répond sur un ton de reproche suppliant.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi après toute ces années? Qu'est ce qui peut pousser un frère à garder le silence pendant tout ce temps pour ensuite enfoncé une dague dans la poitrine de son plus jeune frère. Pourquoi tant de cachotterie? Était-ce une manigance? Un besoin de blesser, de faire du mal? Je ne comprend pas dis-je la voix presque inaudible.

Après toute ces années je pensais que rien ne pouvais me blessé ou me faire du tort mais c'est sans compter sur mon frère et ses révélations.

-Écoute Garra, je... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Père m'avait menacé, il m'a fais me tenir dans la confidence. Il me disait que si je te révélais tout. Il t'en verrai loin de nous Gaara! Loin de Témari et de moi, en Angleterre chez cette vieille tante Chiyo. Je ne pouvais pas tu comprend.. Je..

Je le coupais dans sa phrase hors de moi, J'aurais pu comprendre à cette instant mais je n'avais pas l'esprit lucide juste fatigué et embrouillé.

-Tu dis que je compte pour toi et à tes yeux mais pendant toute ces années , ça ne t'as pas dérangé de me voir souffrir détournant les yeux quand tu me voyais faible et impuissant face à ce qui ce passait! face à la cruauté crachais-je hargneux. Père n'as pas cesser de me descendre de me faire sentir comme un moins que rien. Encore heureux qu'il ne fasse plus parti de nos vie. Mais que ce soit clair entre père et toi il n'y a aucune différence, le même style pour donner des coups de poignard et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je te faisais confiance à toi et à Témari mais à quel prix! Maintenant sors! Je ne veux plus te voir! Toi et ta face d'hypocrite va -t-en .. Allez vous-en! Et fichez moi la paix!

Je le voyais le visage déformer par la peine mais ce n'était rien comparer à moi qui avait les larmes au bord des yeux, je me détestais comme ça si faible. Je n'avais aucune envie de pleurer mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je le vois encore sur mon lit et je lui crie encore après

-Sors..! DÉGAGE!

Il se lève sortant un souffle de ses lèvres et s'éloigne. Quel abrutis je le hais. Il ne peux pas savoir comme je le déteste.

Je n'ai pas eu la force de descendre me sustenter. N'ayant pas envie de voir ma sœur ni mon frère je suis rester dans ma chambre toute la journée. J'ai juste grignoter quelques bonbons qui traînaient dans la chambre. Ce soir là j'ai fermer les yeux pour un monde sans rêve juste le trou noir, le néant qui me rappelait assez bien l'état de ma vie actuellement.

 **Vendredi quinze heure de l'après midi**

Je fais mes devoirs de façon acharné comme si ma vie en dépendait comme si le simple fais de résoudre une équation allait me changer les idées, me changer la vie.

J'ai très envie d'envoyer tout boulé les cours, ma famille et comme ma vie est une merde pas possible j'ai très envie de la compliqué encore plus de noyer tout ça dans un verre d'alcool comme si sa allait arranger les choses moi qui n'ai jamais bu.

Ma sœur à bien essayer de faire une tentative d'approche mais sans succès je l'ai envoyer valser dans les roses ignorant sa peine et son désarroi. Rien à fiche de ses état d'âme. Ils avait tout le temps de laver leur conscience avant mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.

Je suis parti à la suite de ça courir un peu dans le square rien de mieux que de mettre son énergie et sa fureur dans une course à pied. Les écouteur dans les oreilles j'écoutais en boucle Chase the light de Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas. J'ai toujours aimé cette chanson.

 **Vendredi fin de journée**

Il ne sait rien passé à part une violente dispute entre moi de Témari pour ce qui est de la visite chez les voisins je n'avais pas du tout envie d'y aller et encore moins de voir la gueule de ce Itachi qui semblait voir en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était casse pied et particulièrement calculateur.

Je ne voulais voir personne, faire ami-ami avec personne. Je voulais rester chez moi dans ma solitude ce bien être.

 **Samedi dix-huit heure grand jour**

J'étais dans ma salle de bain entrain de me préparer puisque apparemment on devait être chez nos cher voisins à dix-neuf heure. J'ai bien essayer de négocier disant que j'en avais rien à fiche de ces gens qui voulait juste savoir la vie des gens pour mieux les mépriser mais ma sœur m'a juste proférer des menaces et des cris digne d'un tigre du coup je me suis résigné.

Alors me voilà fin prêt à aller chez les Uchiwa plus énervé que jamais.

Dix-neuf heure on arrive mon frère, ma sœur et moi à la demeure Uchiwa. Demeure qui est plutôt grande au vue des bâtisse qui s'élève devant nous.

Nous faisons face à un grillage sombre sonnant à l'interphone.

-Oui bonjour?

-Bonsoir! C'est nous la famille No sabaku! Nous avions rendez-vous vers dix-neuf chez vous pour prendre part au dîner.

-Bien sûr! Entrez je vous en prie.

Nous entrâmes dans l'imposante maison et mine de rien on se sentait vraiment de trop tout d'un coup. Et pour ne rien arrangé madame Mikoto nous fais visiter la maison pièce par pièce.

-Alors voici le salon.

Ma sœur s'extasiait sur le mobilier et la peinture dorée sur les murs ainsi que sur les multiples tableau onéreux et sûrement très connu. Personnellement je n'en avais cure.

Mon frère semblait admirer lui aussi la maison chic des uchiwas. On visita le jardin, grand jardin style japonais avec une petit étang à carpe coi. Je trouvais cela très beau bien que je ne laissais rien paraître sur mon visage plus vite on visiterai et passerai a table plus vite je serais chez moi dans mon lit moelleux.

Madame Mikoto Uchiwa nous fis visitez les chambre de ses fils aussi ce que je désapprouvais totalement c'est leur intimité et je connais à peu près Itachi pour savoir que si je pointe le bout de mon nez dans sa chambre il me le ferai payer à sa manière.

Malgré alors que je dis poliment à Mikoto que c'était leur jardin secret et que je ne tenais pas tant que ça à voir leur chambre elle insista, alors elle ouvrit la porte et je vis itachi assis a son bureau devant ce qui paraissait être un ordinateur.

Il se retourna nous jaugeant et dis bonjour à sa mère non sans jeter un coup d'oeil appuyer sur moi.

-Bonjour, alors vous êtes enfin arriver, je suis content de vous revoir. Dis le brun ténébreux tout sourire

Moi dans ma tête je me disais surtout. « Quel comédien ! » il nous baise et avec le sourire en plus . Parfait que demande le peuple.

Je soupirais silencieusement. Mikoto se tourna vers la porte en face de celle d'Itachi et nous fis visiter cette fois la chambre du plus petit des fils. Je n'ai pas chercher à en savoir plus sur lui. Je me demandais rapidement si il était du même genre qu'Itachi ou si à lui on lui avait éviter le mur trop près du berceau.

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit et que je vis allonger sur un lit deux places un casque sur les oreilles et un bouquin en main en train de lire Sasuke, j'avais qu'une envie courir à toute enjambé le plus loin possible de ces cas sociaux.

* * *

Désolé je crois bien que ça fais presque ou même un an que je n'ai pas publié. Pour ma défense j'essayais d'imaginer une suite avec un minimum d'action et j'avoue qu'une flemme sans nom à pris possession de moi, sorry x)

A la base je devais écrire encore beaucoup plus, prolongeant l'histoire jusqu'au fameux dîner mais je laisse languir ceux et celles qui lisent et suivent l'histoire.

En espérant que ça vous à plu.

Bisou bisou.

Ps: désolé pour les fautes l'auto-correction ne corrige pas tout, cela ne change pas le fait que j'ai étudier le français à l'école et que oui je me dois d'honoré la langue française mais vous m'excuserez xp

aller tchouss.


End file.
